Girl's Uniform
by doy.doy
Summary: Tamaki gulped. "Why are you guys all wearing dresses?"


**First try on an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I had recently finished the series, so I just had to write one. xD I seriously hope there isn't any OOCness...  


* * *

**It was just another day at Ouran Academy, with the birds chirping, the sunshine beaming - just your usual cliché description of a day.

Then we have the Host Club. "KYOUYA!" screamed Tamaki. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING GIRL'S CLOTHING?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Girl's clothing? Is there something wrong with that?"

Tamaki continued to freak out. "OF COURSE! YOU'RE ALL GUYS! And I thought that we got rid of all of the girl's clothing after that incident with the Zuka Club!"

Kyouya smiled, which made Tamaki shudder. "Whatever are you talking about, Tamaki? You must get into uniform, the customers should be coming soon." Kyouya gestured to the female Ouran Academy uniform hanging nearby before going to his laptop.

_'That guy's scary...'_ thought Tamaki.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ne, Tamaki-senpai, why aren't you dressed up yet?" asked Haruhi, who had just entered the clubroom.

Tamaki turned around, only to fight down a furious blush he could feel coming up to his cheeks. His inner father was kicking in. "W-Why are you wearing the female Ouran uniform, H-Haruhi? Aren't you supposed to be... hiding your gender?"

Haruhi looked confused. "What do you mean, Tamaki-senpai? Why would I hide my gender?"

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. He curled up into a ball and moped in a corner nearby, whimpering.

Then Honey jumped on him. "Hi, Tama-chan~!" he said happily. "Ne, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Tamaki looked up. There he saw Mori, and of course, Honey. "H-Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai... shouldn't I be asking why you two are in a girl's uniform?"

Honey looked thoroughly confused. He held his bunny closer to him and asked, "Eh? Why not?"

Thinking that Honey wouldn't answer him, Tamaki decided to turn to Mori-senpai. "Mori-senpai, why are you guys and Haruhi wearing girl's clothes?"

Mori raised an eyebrow. "Is that wrong?"

Honey tugged at Mori's dress. "Ne, Takashi, the customers are here! Let's go get some cake!"

"Ah."

Tamaki turned around, only to see that the customers were flooding in. Normally, it would be a normal sight to see, and Tamaki would instantly be making his way to the entrance; however, Tamaki didn't.

"Why... WHY ARE ALL OF OUR CUSTOMERS BOYS!" he yelled, grabbing all of the attention.

One hand fell on his right shoulder. "The question that should be asked-"

Another hand fell on his left shoulder. "-is why the heck are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Tamaki turned around. "Hikaru... Kaoru..." he mumbled, eyebrow twitching.

Sure enough, the two Hitachiin twins were right behind him, and of course, they were both wearing dresses. "What?" asked Hikaru.

"We're just wondering!" said Kaoru.

"You're weird for wearing a boy's uniform, Tamaki-senpai!" chorused the twins in unison.

Tamaki gave them a weird look. "You guys look ugly as girls, you know that?" He was starting to get annoyed.

Kaoru cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about, Tamaki-senpai? You've never had a problem with it before..."

"Sheesh," said Hikaru, rolling his eyes. "You're pretty weird, Tamaki-senpai. Hurry up and put on your proper uniform. The customers are staring."

Inside, Tamaki was screaming, "WHAT THE HECK?" Of course, Tamaki being Tamaki, he was screaming this on the outside too.

"Tamaki-senpai, you should stop screaming," said Kaoru, trying to calm the older boy down. "Kyouya-senpai is looking irritated. She looks like she's just gotten awakened from her sleep. You know how scary that is."

Tamaki gaped. "SHE? HER?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Seriously," he said to Kaoru. "You'd think that she would have noticed it by now, after all these years... she's really an idiot after all."

Tamaki twitched. "I can hear you, you know." He froze. "Wait... she?"

Kaoru sighed. "She doesn't even know her own gender, Hikaru. Poor girl."

The twins walked away from Tamaki and towards the other customers. "What the..." muttered Tamaki.

oOoOoOoOo

"Tamaki-senpai!" said Haruhi, slight impatience in her voice. "You have to change into your proper uniform! The customers have been here for a while now, and you haven't even gone to one yet!" She looked around cautiously, before continuing on. "Seriously, Kyouya-senpai looks like she's ready to kill. You have a whole line waiting for you!"

Tamaki looked over at the line. He gulped. "But... they're all guys..."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What's with you today? You've been fine with it every other day! Even Honey-senpai's starting to get irritated, and you know what the Haninozuka family is famous for. And if Honey-senpai is angry, then Mori-senpai is too. Don't get yourself killed by just wearing the wrong uniform!"

Tamaki finally gave up holding it all in. Doing so, he completely ignored everything Haruhi had just said. "Haruhi~! Tou-san's so proud of you! You're finally wearing girl's clothing!" Stars filled his eyes, making him oblivious to everything.

Haruhi's eye twitched. "Tamaki-senpai..." she said under gritted teeth. "Would you please just put on your uniform? The boys are waiting for you..."

"B-But-"

All of a sudden, a certain high powered motor sound filled the room. "TAMAKI SUOU!" yelled Renge in a megaphone. "HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED BECAUSE YOUR CUSTOMERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

There was an awkward silence before all of the hosts ripped off their dresses (somehow), showing their normal male uniforms. Renge slipped on her normal girl's uniform before announcing, "You boys can go back to your classrooms now! Tell the girls outside that they can finally come in!"

Tamaki just looked thoroughly confused as he saw the whole wave of girls enter. Hikaru and Kaoru managed to slip through the girls as they went to Tamaki, who was still in shock. "What the-"

The twins snickered as they whispered, "April Fool's~"  


* * *

**Happy April Fool's Day! xD**


End file.
